rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-1162
SCP-1162 is an upcoming SCP, so don't call it 'A troll page', comments. Description SCP-1162 is, currently, a hole in the cinderblock wall of Containment Chamber 4 at Site 31. It measures approximately 14.5 centimeters across, and has a variable depth which changes based on the current user. A portion of cinderblock is currently visible through the hole; however, no light source has been able to illuminate any portion of the interior beyond that, the hole always appears to be dark. SCP-1162 is activated when a sentient being reaches into the hole to the depth that the girth of their arm allows, at which point their fingers touch a solid surface similar in feel to the current location of SCP-1162, and they discover an item small enough to fit through the hole below their fingertips. These items have universally been recognized as something that the user has lost, or was searching for at some point during their life. However, upon retrieval of the item, another item will vanish from the person of the subject. In addition, any object placed into SCP-1162 will disappear as soon as it is no longer in contact with a person. If SCP-1162 is not activated at least once every 168 hours, it will randomly shift location to another stone, concrete, or brick wall or floor within a radius not yet shown to exceed 2000 kilometers. The previous hole remains, but shows no abnormal properties. Attempts to destroy SCP-1162 or view it from behind have caused an immediate shift in location, regardless of the time since the last shift. Backstory SCP-1162 was discovered by Agent Parks of Mobile Task Force Zeta-9 (aka "Mole Rats") during a routine investigation of an area affected by SCP-184. It was, at the time, a hole in a concrete floor in a service tunnel under █████████, China. Agent Parks dropped his flashlight into the hole accidentally, and, upon reaching into the hole, retrieved a copy of Super Mario Brothers 2 for the NES with his name written on the back in Sharpie. Upon a later inventory check, it was discovered that a standard ration pack was missing from Agent Parks' supplies. SCP-1162 was experimented with on-site for three months before it was left unactivated for a week, and shifted to a wall inside an abandoned office building in India. It was then allowed to shift again, and lost, though rumors of a "magic hole" surfaced in the Netherlands, Venice, Egypt, and Greenland. On April 16, 200█, it appeared at the current location in Site 31, and has been contained there ever since. Notes * SCP-1162 was not added in the game, but it has a containment chamber. * there a chance to spawn a level 3 keycard in SCP-1162 containment chamber. * (suggestion)SCP-1162 can be used to pick a level 3-4 keycard or a pistol,but you will lose an item. * It doesnt even have any function even though there is a containment chamber and the subject inside it. Category:Upcoming SCPs